


Movie Night

by ilikethequiet



Category: Kim Possible (2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikethequiet/pseuds/ilikethequiet
Summary: Our villains watch a movie together! Idea based off of one of sweet-or-sarcastic's headcanons on tumblr.





	Movie Night

It was Friday night and Shego was trying to take the week’s stress off by settling in and watching some movies, it was proving difficult however because Drakken was in his lab building a death ray or a robot or something, Shego couldn’t keep up with these things.

“Do you mind? I am trying to watch tv!”

“Hmm?” Drakken said absently “I’ll keep it down.” He seemed very focused on his project, adjusting the little screws so they were in the exact right place, but he looked tired and stressed.

Shego didn’t usually care about his mental state’ he was already a mad scientist, you couldn’t get much worse than that but tonight the shred of decency she had left made her think otherwise. “Put that down, come watch a movie with me.”

That was more of an order than a request, Drakken knew better than to argue with Shego, when he did she often started shooting holes through the walls. He sighed and put his tools down, he could use a break. “What are we watching?” Hopefully it wasn’t one of those romatic comedies.

“A movie with giant alien robots and millions of dollars’ worth of public damage.” She grinned and pulled him into the lounge room where she had food and drink already put out. “Sit.”

Halfway through their viewing of Transformers, Drakken scrunched up his face. “I don’t get this movie; they are giant alien robots, why don’t they just stomp all the humans and take the planet for themselves?”

Shego was going to argue that point but the Doc had a point, the humans really didn’t add much.

“That’s also unrealistic. Guys like him do not get women like that.” Hell, paint Sam Witwicky blue and that could have been him and even then Drakken would have had the less annoying parents.

That comment earned him a curious look, Drakken thought Megan Fox was pretty? She almost wanted to fry him for that, Shego happened to think she was way hotter.

The movie ended and Drakken gave Shego a small smile. “Thank you Shego, that was a much-needed distraction.” Though it did make him want to go build giant robots now. “I should be getting back.” Drakken moved to get up.

“Or we could make out.” The words left her lips before she could think about it. Her reasoning was well they had seen a movie together, it was the least he could do.

Drakken resumed his seat. “Uh Shego, we don’t do that and I…” Well the idea with making out with anyone was all it had ever been, an idea.

Shego shrugged. “Giant fighting robots gets me riled up.” And she wasn’t about to ask one of the henchmen. Drakken was here and he wasn’t completely unattractive so, why not? “Two minutes and then it’s off the table.”

Drakken had to think fast, how would this affect their relationship going forward? What if he sucked at it? It wasn’t like he had a lot of practise. Would he ever get an opportunity like this again?

“Alright.” He nodded, for science though he didn’t dare make the first move, better to leave that to Shego.

Shego smirked and placed both hands on the side of his head, kissing him.

Drakken sat frozen for the first couple of seconds unsure of how to react, this was all very new to him. He decided to just shut his brain off and tried to get lost in the moment. This felt nice, Shego’s lips were warm and inviting.

This was meant to be a laugh, maybe something Shego could tease him about later but she was surprised how much she was enjoying this. She moved from her spot on the couch and climbed onto Drakken’s lap, straddling him and deepening the kiss.

Drakken moaned softly, his hands that were by his sides before had taken their place on Shego’s waist rubbing little circles on her skin.

He was actually very good at this? It surprised Shego considering his limited experience. It occurred to her that she should probably stop this, she didn’t need the situation getting too awkward. “Doc?” She said breathlessly as kissing him had taken a good deal of the air from her lungs.

“Shego?” He answered dreamily, holding her gaze.

All the stress he was holding onto earlier seemed to be gone now, replaced by a sense of calm that Shego rarely saw. He was happy.

She should be yelling at him right now; telling him this was a one-time thing and that if he mentioned it to anyone she would blast a hole right through his stomach but instead she shrugged. “You know there are like five more of these movies.”

Drakken smiled. “Then we’re going to be here a while.”


End file.
